Feels like forever
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Harm’s sad, so he takes his guitar and starts to sing. Someone knocks on the door, but he does not hear it. The person enters silently and is surprised, and deeply touched by the song…


  
  
Author: Stephjag  
  
Email: Stephrabb@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the JAG characters; they are the property of CBS, Paramount Studios and they belong to Donald P. Bellisario.  
  
Classification: Christmas JAG story, vignette, and romance H/M  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: none and everything  
  
Summary: Harm's sad, so he takes his guitar and starts to sing. Someone knocks on the door, but he does not hear it. The person enters silently and is surprised, and deeply touched by the song...  
  
Author's note: This is just a little something I thought about and could be set anywhere in season 9 – although I'd set it preferably in the beginning of the season. Yeah, I know, I know it is again a story with a song in it. Sorry, but I couldn't help it. I was looking for the lyrics of a song, and when I found the lyrics of Joe Cocker's song "Feels like forever" Harm and Mac were pictured in my mind, and I could not resist writing a fic with the song. I think this time you really can call it a song-fic.  
  
Thanks to Joe Cocker for singing this that totally inspired this fanfic. Thanks to Trisha Yearwood for singing "Second Chance". One of Harm's replies in the story comes from the song.  
  
Many thanks to AeroGirl for beta-reading!  
  
Feedback: Please, if you would like to express your enjoyment. If my work does not appeal to you for any reason, I have no problem with that, but please, no need to share that with me.  
  
0047 ZULU Harm's apartment North of Union Station Washington, D.C.  
  
Harm had come home a few hours ago from work. He had changed into something more comfortable, and was now sitting on the couch. He was thinking about Mac again; she haunted his mind lately. Every day since last week, for an hour or two after he got home, he could be sure that his thoughts would turn to Mac. No matter what, he was thinking of her. His heart ached each time, but he couldn't do anything else than wait in hope that the pain would ease a little. This time, though, it seemed to increase...  
  
Harm felt suddenly incredibly sad. He stood up and went to his guitar that was standing against the wall, and then he went back to his couch. He sighed.  
  
"Oh Mac, the world is such a big place, most of the times it is a bad, dark and horrible place, but when you are in a room you make the sun shine no matter what the weather is outside...You're the only one who makes me smile even when something difficult happens in my life – through the dark, you're my light, through the weakness you're my strength. You are and will always be my guardian angel."  
  
Harmon Rabb made himself comfortable in his couch. In the room there was only the diffuse light of a candle that was set on a little table near him. He began to strum his guitar and sang softly.  
  
I saw you  
  
That was all I had to see  
  
Why don't you  
  
Had to have you next to me  
  
From that moment  
  
I knew that you'd be all I'd ever need  
  
And there's a place inside my heart  
  
Nobody's touched before  
  
And when I found you  
  
I found all that I'd been searching for  
  
You turned my world around All I know  
  
Is that it feels like forever  
  
All I know  
  
Yes I love the way it feels  
  
All I see  
  
Is how good we are together  
  
And I never wanna see it slip away  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
Is all I know It was then that someone knocked on the door. Another knock, but no answer. Actually, Harm was so concentrated on the song that he didn't the knocks on the door. While he sang, a lot of memories of his best friend resurfaced. *** "Five years, from this moment, if neither of us is in a relationship, we'll go halves on a kid." "You and me have a baby together?" "So, what do you say? Deal?" "Don't make a promise you can't keep." *** The visitor, who had knocked two times on the door without an answer, decided to enter so she set her hand on the doorknob and pushed a little. She was about to ask if there was anybody home, but restrained herself when she heard Harm's voice. She stayed behind the door, and listened. Hold me  
  
Love is you trust in me  
  
Is telling me  
  
Let's put our hearts and hands and faith  
  
Time will tell us  
  
If what we've got was worth the wait  
  
And there's a fire that's been burning deep inside of me  
  
And I don't need nobody else  
  
'Cause now you're here with me  
  
You've turned my world around Suddenly Mac couldn't move anymore; she was petrified. In a few seconds she'd totally forgot why she came to see him. All I know  
  
That it feels like forever  
  
All I know  
  
Is I love the way it feels  
  
All I see  
  
Is how good we are together  
  
And I never want to see it slip away  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
Is all I know I might have never met you  
  
At another time or place  
  
Never I never could forget you  
  
I could never walk away  
  
That's all I know. Now, she felt like there was something stuck in her throat. Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. Things weren't going very well between them lately, for God knows what reason. "The Paraguay episode" hadn't done any good either... and suddenly, she was back somewhere in Virginia – three years ago, on the Admiral's porch... 'Cause there's a place inside my heart  
  
Nobody's touched before  
  
And when I found you  
  
I found all that I'd been searching for  
  
You've turned my world around ***  
  
Harm's right hand was cupping Mac's face, and she placed an imperceptible kiss on this very same hand. They looked at each other and their eyes reflected so many unspoken words... That's when Petty Officer Jason Tiner opened the door to tell them that the admiral was asking for them. The petty officer stayed a few minutes, saying something about the fact that the weather was getting colder, and went back in again.  
  
"We should go back in there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Mac, you'll have someone that'll always love you."  
  
"And you have somebody that loves you."  
  
Mac leaned forward to brush Harm's lips with hers. It was a sort of goodbye kiss, but when she drew back Harm didn't let go and the light kiss deepened into a real kiss.  
  
*** All I know  
  
Is it feels like forever  
  
All I know  
  
Is I love the way it feels  
  
All I see  
  
is how good we are together  
  
And I never want to see it slip away  
  
I'll never let you go Oh, Harm, if you only knew, she said to herself. If you only knew how much I think this song is right. Mac took a few steps, and held her left hand on the doorknob. She made a little forward movement with her head and turned it to the right. Now, she saw him. He was concentrated on every word, and to judge by his expression she knew Harm meant each and every word he was singing. All I know  
  
Is it feels like forever  
  
All I know  
  
Is I love the way it feels  
  
All I see  
  
Is how good we are together  
  
And I never want to see it slip away  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
It's all I know  
  
Is it feels like forever  
  
All I know  
  
Is I love the way it feels  
  
All I see  
  
Is how good we are together... "Oh, Mac, if you only knew the way I feel for you... The kiss we shared that night... I can still feel your sweet, warm lips on mine. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. Why didn't I stop you? I should have told you. Now, the only thing I hope is that life will give me another chance, to tell you how much I love you... I love you Sarah, and I always will." "I think life just gave you another chance," said a little teary voice. Mac came out from behind the door. "M... Mac? What are you doing here?" "To be honest with you, I don't really remember the reason I came in the first place." "How's that?" "Well, you see, I knocked twice on your door. But apparently you didn't hear me. So I opened it and started to ask if there was anybody home when I heard you singing, and I didn't want to disturb you, so I stayed behind the door," she explained a little sheepishly, looking at the floor. "You mean you heard everything?" "Almost, yeah." Now, it was Harm's turn to look at the floor. And Sarah smiled at his reaction. She was right, he'd meant it. She added. "Love is a sweet, aching feeling that can make us feel so good together, but sometimes it can hurt so damn much that we would rather die to not feel so empty and cold. But this time I'm definitely not feeling cold or empty. No, this time I feel warm and complete." Mac stood now in front of Harm, who was still looking at his shoes. She reached out her hand and put her index finger under his chin. "Please, Harm, look at me." Slowly Harm lifted his head up, looked in her eyes and said, "Just close your eyes  
  
Reach for the moment, before it slips by. Here is your second chance; Take it and fly..." Mac smiled at him, and came closer to her friend. Harm opened his arms, and Mac snuggled to him before she murmured: "Feels like forever to me..." "This feels like forever to me too, honey." Sarah untangled herself a little from his strong arms. "Honey?" "Yeah, honey, because from now on that's what you are, my honey." By the look in his eyes she could see he really meant it. The looked into each other's eyes for a few endless seconds before Harm bent down to place a tender kiss on her lips. They both knew that from this moment on it wouldn't only feel like forever. It would be forever.  
  
*** The End*** 


End file.
